


Perfection

by Toaster_Warlock



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Soft Boys, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Warlock/pseuds/Toaster_Warlock
Summary: Hanzo's eyeliner keeps Jesse up at night.





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Something my friend mentioned, so i wrote it.
> 
> This isnt beta read and probably never will be.
> 
> Hey guys, if you like my work I officially have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/Toaster_Writes?s=09) now where i will be posting the fics im working on. If any of you are interested (^ ^)

Jesse has been noticing something the past few weeks. Normally, when someone goes to bed, they take off their makeup. No one wants to wake up with dark, glitter bags under their eyes. But hanzo. Hanzo never took his off. His eyeliner always stayed on. And it never smudged. It was really freaking Jesse out. How does this man get such a perfect line in the morning each time? And how come it never has to come off?

Come to think of it….when had he ever seen Hanzo put on his eyeliner. He knows he can do it, having been frustrated one evening trying to apply his and then asking Hanzo for help, but now that he's _really_ thinking about it. He's never actually seen him do it.

He asked Hanzo one night about it and all he got was a “hmph” and something along the lines of “I have magic dragons, I don't need to remove it”. Which made _no sense to McCree at all_ but he went with it. For a while. He's just about had it though. How is it so perfect? How does it never smudge? Literally! Jesse even “accidently” poked and rubbed Hanzo's eye one day. Nothing. No lines. No smear. Just the perfect thin line that was always there. Jesse had given up asking Hanzo about it. He got different answers each time. So he turns to Genji for help. The man thinks for a long time. And then says, “I don't know, he always took it off when we were younger”. Jesse had sighed. This was getting him nowhere.

Which brings him to right now. Sitting, waiting for Hanzo to come out of the bathroom before they went to bed. He squinted at Hanzo's face as he exited. There it was, The Line. Hanzo gave him a strange look.

“What are you looking at?” as he moves towards the bed. Jesse leaned in real close and stared at hanzo's eyes, just to make sure he wasn't seeing wrong. Nope. He wasn't.

“Seriously Han. How come you never take your eyeliner off?” Hanzo scoffed, and laid down in bed.

“I told you Jesse. When a Shimada turns 13, their eyeliner-”

“becomes permanent. Yeah I know. That's what you said Tuesday.” Jesse interrupted.

“Well if you already know, then there is no reason to ask again.” Hanzo placed a kiss on Jesse's lips before settling in and asking Athena to switch off the lights.

Jesse sat in total darkness. _Just let it go Jess. He doesn't wanna tell ya, he don't have to. It's not your business, stop worrying. Even though it's really weird, it's fine. Leave it be-_

“You are thinking to hard. Come here Jesse.” Jesse yelps as he's pulled down on top of Hanzo's chest, his face squished on the man's soft tiddy. He adjusts himself so he's more comfortable than “I was just manhandled by my boyfriend” and sighs. They lie there in silence before Hanzo says quietly, “They're tattoos.”

Jesse says nothing for a few moments, trying to process what he just heard….nope, not computing.

“I'm sorry, who's what now?” Hanzo sighs and runs his fingers through Jesse's hair.

“My eyeliner, it is no longer something I must apply and take off each day. Because it is a tattoo”. Jesse stumbles over his words for a bit. That sounds like a disaster, waiting to happen.

“Darlin’, why would you ever want to do that? That machine, so close to your eye. That's sounds like a Bad Idea trademark”. 

Hanzo laughs softly, “it was becoming a hassle when I was on the run, having to apply it each day. So I thought it would be best to just...have it on permanently. Luckily the artist had a steady hand, or else I'd have no eye. Or worse, shitty eyeliner.” Jesse snorts at that and buries his face into Hanzo's chest.

“Well I'm glad you told me sweetheart. I promise your secrets safe with me”. Jesse drifted off to sleep with Hanzo messing with his hair, and the weight of a mystery off his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Its 12:30am help me.


End file.
